Until the End of the World
by Dri Almighty
Summary: Uma história sobre como nada é como parece dos sacrifícios necessários e sobretudo, de como as vezes o Bem e o Mal, Céu e Inferno tem que trabalhar juntos para seus objetivos serem alcançados. Simples fatos que fazem toda a diferença. HPHG HGDM
1. Prologo

**Nome da fic: **To the End of the Worlds

**Autora: **Sabrina Potter

**Sinopse:** Uma história sobre como nada é como parece; dos sacrifícios necessários e sobretudo, de como as vezes o Bem e o Mal, Céu e Inferno tem que trabalhar juntos para seus objetivos serem alcançados. Um simples fatos que fazem toda a diferença.

**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou autora de Harry Potter, duuuuuuuuuuuh. AFF. Isso é completamente inútil.

**Prólogo**

_Eu podia sentir meu coração disparando; estava semi-consciente de que tinha prendido minha respiração desde que avistara de longe o castelo onde eu tinha vivido os melhores e piores momentos da minha vida. Senti que estivesse entrando numa rua sem saída de novo. Sem conseguir respirar, sem saber o que fazer, sem ninguém para me resgatar dessa vez. Sabia, apesar de tudo, que se virasse para tomar o mesmo caminho e sair, não encontraria nada além de um muro; me separando da vida que tinha construído aos poucos e, que mesmo se nem nela eu tivesse chances de ser completamente, eternamente feliz, nada nem ninguém poderia me machucar; Posso ver tudo agora de outra forma, claramente; não há nada mais para voltar, o que tinha que ser feito, está feito. Eu tenho que encarar os problemas. Mas, talvez, eu adie, só mais um pouco._


	2. Till The End of the World

Chapter I: The End of the World

Gritos enchiam cada parte de Hogwarts. Gritos, fracos gemidos de pessoas entre a vida e a morte, um choro fraco aqui e ali. Curtos lamentos. Pelos que tinham sido perdidos, por si mesmo. Pedidos mentais de esperança, de salvação tão fortes, que tinham sido tão desesperadamente agarrados por alguns, senão todos ali, que poderiam ser até apalpados no ar, sentidos assim como a aura de dor e raiva. Medo.

Tudo estava tão diferente do que se lembrava; As paredes antes sempre bem iluminadas continham marcas de sangue, algumas deformações causada por feitiços. Os corredores não mantinham mais o som de risadas ou os murmurinhos das meninas comentando as últimas notícias, ou até mesmo emanava um calor agradável que a escola transmitia, como uma grande mãe que embraça todos seus filhos de uma única vez.

Olhando mais de perto, notou a ausência de maior parte dos quadros, mas depois de uma rápida passada de olhos, pôde vê-los ou o que restava deles. Alguns pendurados por pouco nas paredes, outros no chão sobre o corpo de algumas pessoas como um escudo fajuto, ora como arma de proteção.

Deixando um suspiro cansado e um som de cansaço escapar por sua boca, se dirigia até um corpo que lhe parecera vagamente familiar.

Ouvira dizer uma vez que os judeus choram no nascimento de uma criança. Choram por que não sabem o que espera aquela pessoa, se ela será feliz, se ela chegará a atingir a maioridade; se seu caminho será repleto de rosas ou somente de espinhos. Porém, a morte era festejada. Eles já sabiam o que tinha sido feito aquela vida e que agora ela descansava em paz.

Harry podia ver agora, ali parado ao lado do corpo de seu antigo e medroso amigo de escola que tivera coração de ouro, memória fraca e apesar de seus medos, acertos e muitos erros tinha superado seu maior medo naquela noite independentemente do que isso poderia significar no final, que havia uma certa lógica naquela triste, mas verdadeira tese.

Ele queria poder festejar a morte daquelas pessoas, conhecidas ou não, que finalmente tinham encontrado paz eterna; que seriam poupadas de compartilhar com o seu mesmo sentimento de tristeza, desolação, culpa. Queria festejar o fato de que muitas delas agora poderiam encontrar seus entes queridos mesmo que em outro plano e assim serem felizes como não tinham sido na Terra, lugar aquele onde tinham chorado, sangrado até morrer.

_Morte em vida_, murmurou no fundo de sua mente confusa e cansada. Harry sabia no final das contas que muitos ali estavam mortos muito antes daquela noite.

Continuou ali parado, pensando em todos os motivos pelo qual deveria concordar com aquele estranha tese, a boca amarga e respiração fraca, olhos sem sentimento algum.

Vazio.

Não adiantava o quanto tentasse, o quanto de lógica existia naquele modo de encarar as coisas. Ele não podia se sentir feliz mesmo que soubesse que Neville estava em paz. Que outros que nem ao mesmo chegara a saber o nome, ou que seus olhos tivessem recaído por meros segundos enquanto vivos, estavam descansando em paz.

Egoísmo.

Sempre soube e nunca negara. Ele era egoísta. Preferia que todos estivessem ali, como meses atrás, enchendo os corredores de Hogwarts. Enchendo o Salão Principal com risos, piadas, exclamações enquanto ceiavam. Queria que todos estivessem lá, juntos, caso e _se_ algum dia, ganhassem. Queria poder se jogar mais uma vez nos braços deles ao final de um jogo de Quadribol ou de uma prova.

Guerra é sinônimo de perdas, quem não sabia disso? Não importa o que aconteça, quanto tempo passe, que geração estejamos. Perdas. Sempre alguém está machucado além do que pode suportar, do que o ser humano pode suportar. Sempre há um erro.

Ele sabia. Isso tinha sido deixado claro,como branco no preto,assim que sua mãe o colocara no berço e virara para combater a inevitável morte, desde que ele chorou desesperadamente,sem ainda ter a capacidade de falar, a perda, as perdas, que jamais alguém poderia fixar com um feitiço ou presente. Ainda assim, sabendo de todos os riscos, de todos os erros, ele via esperança para aquelas pessoas apesar de não ver para si próprio. Sabia que Neville nunca teria seus pais de volta, nunca teria a família que desejara, mas no entanto, Harry podia até ver no fundo de sua mente, ele com uma família. Uma nova família, sua família. Com pelo menos duas crianças gorduchas e de cabelos pretos, traços quase humorísticos. Com uma mulher talvez não a mais linda do mundo, mas assim ela se tornaria aos olhos inseguros de Neville. Uma mulher que pudesse ser corajosa pelos dois, paciente, carinhosa. Simplesmente como seu amigo merecia.

Lembrava-se que tentara fazer com que Neville tivesse essa mesma visão duas ou três vezes, mas nunca chegaria a saber se ele tinha apreciado essa idéia ou não. Harry só podia suspeitar que sim.

Agora, infelizmente, já não importava.

Sorriu, tristemente. Ele dizia saber muitas coisas, mas agora não estava mais tão certo de nada.

Respirou fundo. Desviando seus olhos do rosto sereno de Neville para o dos colegas de combate e alguns amigos. Não tinham restado muitos, percebeu com uma pontada de dor no coração.

- Me ouçam. Eu quero que vocês saiam daqui.

- Nós não estamos saindo sem você! – Falou Ron rapidamente levantando-se de um salto somente para dar um pequeno grito de dor e voltar a se encostar na parede, usando só o pé esquerdo para se suportar.

- Ron, você não está em condições em ficar aqui como os outros também não estão. Estamos fisicamente, mentalmente, psicologicamente exaustos.

- Isso mesmo. ESTAMOS. Você também. – Chamou atenção Ginny Weasley indo para perto de seu irmão e colocando o braço dele ao redor de seus ombros para que ele pudesse se suportar melhor. – Se é para sair daqui, sairemos juntos.

- Ginny, Ron...Todos, me escutem. Comigo isso começou,comigo isso vai terminar. Vocês podem ir.

- Potter, você pode parar por aí. Seu modo Superman pode entrar em ação outra hora, mas não agora. Se me lembro bem, não foi você que fez Voldemort se tornar um assassino, foi? Ele começou muito antes de você nascer. – Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas Draco fez sinal para ele parar. – No estado que estamos, no número que estamos, não vamos conseguir nada. Qual é a sua sugestão? Nós vamos para algum esconderijo – se é que há algum – e esperamos até que o seu corpo seja posto na torre mais alta do castelo em exposição? – Harry fez uma cara ofendida, mas continuou calado, internamente pensativo. – É isso que você quer. Ainda tem Comensais lá fora. Muitos deles. Te desarmam, dois ou três seguram você. Arrastam pra Voldemort. O que isso te parece? Vitória? Sinceramente, parece mais Harry Potter arevuá.

- Malfoy...

- E, por mais que a imagem não seja ruim pra mim, eu me lembro que você é a única salvação; Opto, como a maioria, que devemos sair juntos. Voltar em um número maior. Essa noite, não há vencedor.

Harry perdeu a cabeça. E no momento seguinte, estava parado na frente de Draco Malfoy, pressionando-o contra uma parede e segurando-o pelo colarinho.

Raiva.

Maldito Malfoy! Isso era mais do que perdedores e ganhadores, mocinhos e vilões. Eram vidas. Vidas dependendo de uma só. Ele.

- Eu estou cansado. – Disse Harry em uma meia declaração e explicação, a voz rouca carregada de raiva - Estou vivendo isso há anos. ANOS! – Frisou, soltando um pouco mais do colarinho de Draco. Seus ombros caindo um pouco, de maneira cansada. - E você quer saber de uma coisa? – perguntou, sua voz fazendo todos ao redor se arrepiarem. - EU NÃO ME IMPORTO MAIS! – Berrou por fim, segurando o colarinho de Malfoy com força sobrenatural para então, jogá-lo, ainda seguro, contra a parede. Harry continuou indiferente ao barulho que esta ação causou, a cabeça do seu arquiinimigo, talvez, nem tão inimigo assim, batendo com força total no mármore.

Draco bufou. Dividido entre a dor na parte detrás de sua cabeça e a vontade de responder Harry; A dor ganhou e assim, deixou Harry prosseguir.

- Você não sabe o que é isso, então, não me diga pelo o que você opta ou não. – Harry soltou Malfoy, que escorregou até o chão, as costas ainda na parede e a mão indo automaticamente para seu novo machucado.

_''Pequeno e coitadinho Potter não parecia mais tão indefeso ou precioso. Anormalmente normal''. _Constatou Draco.

Harry foi até a parede oposta, sentando-se e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Harry... – Veio a voz distante de Ginny.

- Harry... – Dessa vez era Ron. Harry olhou através de óculos tortos e lentes embaçadas para o amigo de anos. Ron abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas parou.

Passos.

Trocando olhares apreensivos com Ron, Ginny e Draco, todos entraram em estado de alerta; procurando inconscientemente pela resposta da mesma pergunta: o que fazer?

Como um só ser, levantaram suas varinhas na direção que os passos vinham. Uma? Duas pessoas talvez mais. Eles iriam enfrentá-los.

A apreensão, o medo tão palpáveis que era possível estender sua mão no ar e tocá-los, respiraram. Mas não havia o som de respirações mais. Todos os componentes do último grupo restante tinham prendido a respiração.

Harry viu de esguelha Malfoy fazer sinal para Ron e Ginny e as tochas de luz de onde eles estavam se apagarem para logo depois, deixarem-nos no escuro. No final do corredor, bem longe de onde eles estavam, uma tocha solitária tinha restado para que pudessem ver quem se aproximava, mesmo que a pessoa ou pessoas -felizmente - não conseguisse vê-los.

Simultaneamente, todos que não estavam, agora deram um passo para trás;A preocupação tão grande que nem mesmo o barulho de seus sapatos no chão de mármore foram ouvidos. Encostaram-se na parede como estatuas de guerreiros. As varinhas prontas.

Silêncio.

Medo.

Concentração.

Passos.

Três.

Dois.

Um.

Virando o corredor.

Mais uns passos para a luz alcançar os rostos dos recém-chegados.

Ginny fechou os olhos e segurou a mão de Ron mais forte.

Era agora ou nunca.

- Oh Deus! - Ouviram o grito de uma mulher.

_Merda!_ Gritou Draco em pensamento mordendo seu lábio inferior com tanta força que conseguia sentir o seu sangue salgado. Seu sangue puro..

Paciência.

Ele nunca ficou tão grato por essa lição de seu pai como ficaria segundos mais tarde. Um segundo mais tarde,ouviram a mesma foi dizer com um tom de pânico em sua voz:

- Blaise, é o corpo de Neville.

Eles conheciam aquela voz.

Novamente, ao mesmo tempo, soltaram suas respirações e a luz voltou ao corredor.

Pansy pulou, agarrada a Blaise com os acontecimentos repentinos, levantando os pedaços de vidros que tinham na mão.

Eles realmente não tinham esperado se salvar com grandes pedaços de vidros, certo? Pensou Draco olhando em uma mistura de pura confusão com fascinação. O que certas coisas não faziam nas pessoas?

- Shh - Pediu Ron. Seus olhos se acostumando, assim como o dos outros, de novo à claridade.

Pansy largou o braço de Blaise e correu em direção a Draco, soltando-se em cima dele. Um pequeno gritinho de alivio saindo de seus lábios.

- Eu pensei que vocês todos estavam mortos! Oh, Draco...

- Pansy, agora não.

Harry e os outros encaram a cena com atenção, registrando o que tinha acabado de ocorrer. Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zambini tinham, antes de Pansy se atirar em Malfoy, segurado Luna Lovegood entre eles durante todo o caminho enquanto eles tinham pensado que todos, além daquele grupo, estava morto.

- Eu pensei que vocês eram Comensais. - Falou Ron, dando voz ao que todos tinham pensado.

- Eu pensei que você e Potter eram gays. - Retribuiu Pansy.

Ron respirou fundo. Como alguém poderia ser tão burro?

- Pensamos que eram comensais que tinham chegado, Pansy. Que vocês não são, nós já sabemos a tempos. - Respondeu Ginny se aproximando de onde Luna estava sendo cuidadosamente posta na posição sentada ao lado da parede por Blaise.

- Então por que o choque? - Pansy perguntou.

- Não sabíamos que tinha mais alguém que pudéssemos confiar vivos. O que aconteceu com Luna?

Foi a vez de Blaise responder.

- Ela estava inconsciente no chão. Encontramos enquanto íamos buscar vocês. Nossas varinhas foram destruídas. - Respondeu antes que Ron pudesse perguntar. Blaise soltou Luna, seu corpo mole e indiferente a situação, caindo de lado. Ginny correu, sentando ao lado dela e segurando Luna, um olhar de puro desgosto pra Blaise, este somente se abaixou sobre o corpo de Neville, olhando de perto para as mãos. Nada da varinha dele também.

- Ali. - Indicou Hannah About, um pouco mais distante do grupo, mas cujo os olhos também tinha vasculhado pela varinha de Neville, mas não tivera coragem de ir buscá-la.

Blaise foi até onde a Lufa-lufa tinha indicado. Calculista, deu um chute no corpo do comensal. Se ele estivesse fingindo, saberiam agora. Ele não era amigo de Draco Malfoy por nada. Abaixou-se e pegou a varinha de Neville que tinha rolado para ali e a que o comensal segurava, em um aperto frouxo, em sua mão antes de morrer.

- Pansy. - Chamou a atenção dela jogando a varinha de Neville para ela pegar e ficando com a do Comensal.

- Tem mais alguém vivo? Perguntou Harry que tinha se mantido calado como Malfoy até então. Receoso da resposta.

- Estamos voltando da torre de Adivinhação. Só Luna estava por lá. - Respondeu Blaise ainda examinando o corpo a sua frente. - Morto. Menos um. - Ia se levantar e ir para perto dos outros quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

- HEY! O que você está fazendo? -Exclamou Ron, indignação presente na sua voz.

Blaise não deu ouvidos. Continuou tirando o sobretudo preto do Comensal. Depois de feito, virou-se para Ron.

- O que vocês estão pretendendo fazer? Manter camp aqui? Eu sei que eu vou dar o fora daqui e não vou morrer de frio lá fora.

Todos no corredor pareceram cogitar aquela hipótese.

- Qual é o seu plano, Zambini? - Perguntou Draco, encostando na parede, em sua maneira arrogante de sempre.

- Não há mais nada o que fazer por aqui. Eles estão bloqueando tudo. Primeiro andar sem chances. As janelas foram fechadas. Colocaram algum tipo de alarme...Como aqueles trouxas. Você toca, dispara.

- Animador. - Murmurou Ginny apontando sua varinha para o coração de Luna e pronunciando: Enervate.

- As opções são: a) quebrar uma janela e se jogar desse andar mesmo, eles estão subindo, é uma questão de minutos até nos encontramos. Quando, e se chegarmos, lá embaixo, correr como desesperados. – Ele abriu um sorriso falso, frio e calculista.

Típico Sonserino, pensou Harry, voltando a ouvir Blaise.

- Plano B: Descer, encontrá-los no caminho e enfrentá-los. C) Alguma passagem secreta que, pelo amor de Merlin, aquele Rabicho não conheça. – esse comentário fez Ron e Harry entrarem em alerta - D) Morrer tentando. E) Morrer onde estamos esperando encontrar algo do lado de lá. Bem simples e não precisa de muitos esforços.

- E se sairmos daqui? Vamos sair por onde? Os terrenos se estendem pelo menos quilômetros ao redor de Hogwarts. Em um lado tem o Lago, saída para Hogsmead e a Floresta rodeia o Sul e Leste. - Explicou Harry.

- Mas só loucos entram na Florestas, Harry. Comensal ou não. - Lembrou Ron. O primeiro sorriso da noite em seu rosto.

- Ron está certo. E, outra coisa, Você-Sabe-Quem...Ele não vai entrar na Floresta. Não. Ele vai mandar que entrem. São muitos, mas Harry, os perigos da Floresta são maiores ainda. – Comentou Ginny.

- E o Salão Principal?

- As portas trancadas; Não conseguimos ver nada. E de qualquer forma, não sei se há algo lá que eu queira ver. – Avisou Pansy, um pouco atrás de Draco, a sua mão segurando um pedaço do robe bruxo dele para se certificar que ele ainda estava ali, com ela, que ele iria protegê-la.

- Mas só há uma coisa: E se houverem mais pessoas do nosso lado vivas? E elas? Eles - disse Harry indicando Blaise, Luna (que recobrava a consciência aos poucos) e Pansy com a cabeça - estavam vivos e nem sabíamos.

Todos se calaram. Pensativos.

- Muito bom, Potter. - Resmungou Pansy ao lado de Draco - Quando estamos finalmente tendo um pouco de esperança, você coloca um peso na nossa consciência.

Ninguém, exceto Harry que xingou Pansy para si mesmo, fez algo sobre isso. Silenciosamente concordando com ela.

- Potter, ouve uma coisa. Melhor, ouça e entenda. É sobrevivência. Não vamos conseguir salvar todos, como não conseguimos. O que nos resta fazer - falou Draco em uma voz profunda, rouca e cansada - é rezar que se alguém ainda está vivo, consiga se libertar ou então, que nos encontre no caminho ou vice-versa. É um longo caminho até lá. Podemos encontrar pessoas até lá.

Harry encontrou os olhos de Draco enquanto o Sonserino falava. Parecia que, no final das contas, o Sonserino tinha um coração.

- Ainda bem que os estudantes do primeiro ano até o quinto estavam fora. - Agradeceu Luna, chamando atenção dos presentes para si.

A melhor idéia que Dumbledore tinha tido. O prolongamento das férias de Natal e Ano Novo para alguns estudantes. Os sextanistas juntos com o sétimo ano tinha ficado. Com as desculpas das provas, mas para lutar também.

Refletindo um pouco mais sobre o assunto, Harry podia ver também como Voldemort era engenhoso. Ele não tinha planejado atacar hoje. Não. Ele iria esperar até que todos os estudantes estivessem juntos, voltado das férias, reunidos no salão. Harry tinha certeza disso agora. E quando os estudantes iriam retornar para Hogwarts? Amanhã. Daqui a algumas horas, na verdade, a noite já tinha recaído sobre Hogwarts.

Isso deu mais forças a Harry para sair dali vivo. Mesmo que só por uma noite.

E se os membros da Ordem não estivessem vivos agora para avisar aos jornais? Será que todo o mundo bruxo sabia do maior ataque a Hogwarts dos últimos anos desde a briga dos fundadores? Certamente que não. Haviam os retratos que poderiam ter abandonado os quadros de Hogwarts também. Eles tinham como avisar, mas alguma coisa dizia a Harry para não estar tão certo disso.

Respirou fundo. Se Malfoy conseguisse ler sua mente, diria que aquele desejo e tão 'generoso' pensamento tinha como objetivo nada além de incentivá-lo não para avisar os outros, mas para continuar vivo. E, pensando por outro lado, um lado que custava admitir, Harry não tinha coragem para desmentir aquilo...talvez, ele só estivesse sendo o garotinho idiota e egoísta que sempre inconsciente fora.

- Okay. Nós temos que sair daqui. Vivos. Mesmo que só por hoje. Eu só quero saber de uma coisa: as opções de Zambini são boas, mas estamos em quantos? Quinze no máximo. Qual das opções iremos seguir? Pular de não sei quantos metros, mas isso corta a possibilidade de achar outras pessoas, ou encará-los?

Terry, um Lufa-lufa, se aproximou da janela. Olhando para baixo. Estendeu a mão para tocar o vidro, seu nariz já se aproximando do mesmo,procurando uma visão melhor dos terrenos.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! - Gritou Blaise junto de Draco e Harry.

Tarde demais.

Luna continuava segurando a mão de Ginny, ambas com os olhos esbugalhados. Ron com a boca aberta e Harry, Draco e Blaise com a mesma expressão de puro ódio no rosto. Terry, congelado,com medo pelo o que aconteceria em seguida. Atrás dele, outros dos sobreviventes, estavam em um misto de sentimentos, raiva, terror, abismo.

No entanto, nada aconteceu. Nenhum alarme.

- Eu não estou gostando disso, - disse Ron se apoiando com uma mão na parede e o pé esquerdo firme no chão, na outra mão, sua varinha.

- Nem eu. - Concordaram Blaise e Draco.

"Como alarmes trouxas...", Harry lembrou do que Blaise disse.

Pausadamente, tentou dar voz aos seus pensamentos:

- Segundo Blaise, isso funciona como os alarme trouxas. Você toca, dispara. Há vários tipos de alarmes. Pode haver um barulho ensurdecedor. Como pode não haver nada e avisar o dono ou dona da casa ou a policia. Nesse caso, comensais e Voldemort. Terry, tenta abrir a janela.

Terry fez como mandado. Precisou de esforço, que normalmente, não era preciso, mas não demorou, e abriu a janela.

Nada. Ainda.

- Eles devem estar vindo. Agora. - Disse Harry. - Malfoy, Zambini...Me ajudem a carregar esses corpos.

- O que?

- Vamos jogá-los pela janela. E, os outros vão andando...Direção da Sala Precisa. - Falou Harry. - Coloquem feitiços para que os seus passos se tornem mudos. - Alertou Harry, ainda falando pausadamente, mortificado pelo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Os outros integrantes do grupo fizeram como foram mandados.

- Terry, - voltou a chamar a voz de Harry. Baixa e fria. - Você fica conosco também. - E dito isso, Harry foi até o corpo do Comensal e fez sinal para Terry, que o seguiu, agarrando braços e Harry as pernas. Tremendo de medo. Alguma cosa na voz baixa e fria de Harry o fazia ter certeza que caso não morressem e saíssem dali, Harry se encarregaria de matá-lo depois.

Zambini foi na frente e murmurou um feitiço.

- Se vamos fazer isso, que seja convincente. - Disse se afastando do caminho e indo pegar um corpo com Draco.

Harry se aproximou da janela e olhou pra baixo. O que parecia ser um grande amortecedor tinha sido conjurado por Blaise. Sem pensar duas vezes, empurrou o corpo, com força, para fora do castelo e saiu do caminho, para deixar Draco e Blaise jogarem o de Neville. Terry, seguiu na frente para pegar o próximo corpo, mas Harry se manteu parado, vendo o corpo de um querido amigo desaparecer na escuridão da noite no caminho entre o quinto andar e o chão.

- Harry! - Chamou Terry.

Eles pegaram mais um corpo. Blaise e Draco jogando o segundo.

- Eles estão pulando! Vocês,vão! Peguem-nos! - Gritou uma voz no andar debaixo.

Estava dando certo.

- E vocês cinco sobem comigo. - A mesma voz voltou a ordenar.

Talvez, nem tão certo assim.

O que aconteceu em seguida, nem Harry soube dizer.  
Ele jogou o corpo, de quem só notaria mais tarde, ser o marido de Bellatrix Lestrange, pela janela. Segurando o pulso de Terry automaticamente como faria com Ron e começando a correr, com Blaise e Draco ao seu lado.

Estavam correndo desesperadamente. Correndo como se não houvesse amanhã. E, somente agora Harry podia perceber, correndo ali, sem nada ver, sem nada sentir, somente ouvindo o som de passos subindo a escada a procura deles, que talvez ele se importasse sim. Que ele quisesse viver. Como tinha dito mais cedo, mesmo se fosse só por aquela noite. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, virando o corredor para pegar um atalho pro andar debaixo. Sentia seus olhos arder, não sabia que era pela claridade dos corredores que eles encontraram a seguir, ou pelo vento ocasionado por sua correria ou pelo o que tinha acabado de perceber. Por aqueles breves segundos, milésimos de segundos em que seus olhos ficaram fechados, pediu,como nunca tinha feito antes, que se houvesse uma Força Maior, um Deus que ouvisse sua prece e o deixasse vivo. Pelo menos, essa noite.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Ninguém precisa saber que estamos aqui. – Ouviu uma voz sussurrar atrás de si. Um arrepio correndo por sua espinha.

Até quando para notarem da presença deles?

Continuaram atrás das árvores da Floresta Proibida, os olhos correndo para as janelas do castelo e pelas figuras que o circulavam. Uma vez ou outra, seus olhos voltavam suas atenções para trás de si, verificando que não havia nada, para os lados e então, redirecionavam-na para frente. Seus olhos eram os únicos que talvez chamassem atenção. Era a única distinção do que_ parecia_ não ter corpo. Porém, alguns tímidos coelhos, pássaros e juntos de pequenos animais, sabiam que havia mais do que simples pares de olhos no escuro. Ali estavam cinco figuras misteriosas, as quais não tinham visto antes,mas não se importavam, eles só tinham que correr na direção para o interior da Floresta.

- Até eles sabem que há algo errado. – Catherine disse alguns passos atrás de si, a sua direita.

E quem não saberia?

Olhou para o céu. A Lua se escondia atrás de pesadas nuvens cinzas lentamente como se recuasse cuidadosamente, tentando não ver a dor. A frieza, a maldade que carregava o ar junto da aura de poder, fazendo até mesmo difícil respirar. As estrelas eram outras que não tinham dado o ar da graça essa noite, algumas poucas brilhavam mais distantes do que nunca como se receassem do que estaria por vir.

Como um só ser, puxaram seus longos e luxuosos sobretudos para mais perto de seu corpos, os rostos ocultos. Assustados com a inesperada e indesejável ventania.

- Olhem! – Chamou atenção um dos homens presentes apontando para uma das janelas do castelo.

Um grande colchão branco aparecendo no chão assim que um, três...quatro corpos foram jogados da janela. Sentiram uma maior dificuldade para respirar. Haviam pessoas tão desesperadas optando por suicídio?

Somente duas das cinco pessoas continuaram a observar tudo com expressões fechadas, indiferentes. Todos os cinco continuaram ali, vendo quando os corpos cessaram de cair e algumas pessoas invadiram os jardins, indo na direção do colchão, antecipadamente lançando feitiços. Seus olhos voltaram para a janela, primeira desde que estavam ali que tinha sido aberta, para ver quatro figuras correndo e, logo em seguida outras 5 seguindo.

Respirou fundo e deu as costas para o castelo. Não mais suportando ficar ali. Continuou andando, sem olhar para trás, os olhos sem sentimento algum como sua face. Parou somente quando as árvores e seus majestosos galhos bloqueavam a visão do castelo, o som de gritos que, apesar dela não ter ouvido-os, tinha sentido-os. Continuou, a Floresta abraçando-a como uma mãe. Silenciosa em respeito a seus sentimentos e aos que tinham sido perdidos, agora todos se tornando iguais, Comensais, estudantes, membros da Ordem...não haviam amigos ou inimigos na morte, mas seres humanos que agora teriam que prestar conta.

Penitencia.

Não soube quando seus joelhos ficaram tão fracos e sua visão tão turva. Sentiu a terra fértil, fofa e úmida contra seus joelhos. Sua respiração pesada e seu coração disparado. Lágrimas que a muito não sabia ainda ter a capacidade de produzir, enchendo seus olhos e passeando por sua face em uma dança triste e melancólica. Encontrando-se no caminho e se separando, descendo por seu queixo, encontro o caminho de sua boca e deixando seu gosto amargo, salgado.

Logo depois daquelas tímidas lágrimas outras surgiram, com mais força, incontrolavelmente. A cada uma daquelas lágrimas que desciam, uma outra escorria como um pedido de desculpa, um lamento. Cada uma delas doendo em seu coração, em sua alma.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, chorando. Abraçando a si mesma enquanto tremia, descontrolada. Gotículas cristalinas misturando-se com sangue vindo de seus próprios olhos, talvez, até mesmo de seu coração.

O vento passando por seus ouvidos com uma música sombria.

Uma risada ao longínquo.

Um choro.

Ora de felicidade...

Ora de dor...

Uma declaração de amor.

Uma declaração de ódio.

Naquele momento, percebeu que não era uma música. Talvez, nem mesmo lembranças dela, mas de outros. E junto de tudo, uma voz a falava. A confortava e assustava.

Nunca conseguiria ouvir todas as palavras, todas as frases. Quem sabe, no seu inconsciente tudo estava ali, guardado, para que então, quando ela estivesse pronta, ouvisse.

Sabia, no entanto, com uma pontada de dor e angustia, e admiração, que aquele choro não pertencia a ela...não todo ele pelo menos.

E, quando um grito horripilante e angustiado correu pela floresta e pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, até houvesse percorrido um pouco mais e acordado uma criança, assustados os pássaros e cachorros. Despertados lobos, marcado o inicio de uma nova era. A realização bateu. E sem que tivesse algum controle sobre isso, sentiu mais uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, traçando uma história, um dor.

Compreensão.

E com a compreensão vem o silêncio.

Não tinha mais chorado e esperava que isso não acontecesse mais essa noite.

Ela havia chorado. Cada lágrima, uma alma. Uma alma que tinha sido perdida ali.

Levantou, passando indiferente pelas outras quatro figuras que tinham acompanhado todo o processo sem uma palavra, mas um respeitoso silêncio.

Todo poder vem com uma responsabilidade. Todo poder ora será uma dádiva, ora uma maldição. Ouviu.

Com a cabeça erguida, passou por eles, seu rosto adotando novamente uma determinação sobrenatural junto de imparcialidade enquanto fazia um sinal com a cabeça em direção ao castelo.

Era hora de entrar em ação, constatou.

-

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Então, anos sem atualizar fic, sem dar sinal de vida, eis que apareço com uma nova fic. Se não houver comentário, é claro, além de ficar decepcionada, faço questão de desaparecer com ela daqui. XD Curta e grossa. É, eu também amo vocês.


End file.
